Dut, Dut, Dut
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: "Alfred stared at the back of Arthur's head through the mixture of Sousaphones and bass clarinets. The blonde snare drum always did this when Mr. Edelstein had them in the class at the same time. Although he loved staring at the back of his head, Alfred loved Arthur's face more" Marching band fic. UsUk, fluff, smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred stared at the back of Arthur's head through the mixture of Sousaphones and bass clarinets. The blonde snare drum always did this when Mr. Edelstein had them in the class at the same time. Although he loved staring at the back of his head, Alfred loved Arthur's face more.

The two percussionists were in marching band together. Alfred played the snare drum in the Drumline and Arthur played the marimba in the pit. Though technically in two different sections, they spent a lot of time together. Everyone who didn't play a wind instrument had to come a week early for band camp in order to get the correct amount of instructional time. After they memorized every note and beat, they were free to do as they pleased. Alfred and Arthur spent their time together. Alfred is a junior yet leader of all the Snare drums. Arthur is a senior and leader of the pit. Both of them being leaders just gave them even more time together.

Alfred fell for Arthur in his freshman year. He watched Arthur's grace as he would play on the xylophone or marimba. Arthur even helped him with his marching and memorization. The younger blonde was also mesmerized by the beauty of the pit member. Alfred found him amazingly attractive from his gorgeous eyes to the caterpillars of eyebrows. Arthur was all around perfect.

Though they've spent three years interacting, nothing romantic has happened. Alfred is simply hiding his feelings. There are two factors keeping his feelings bottled up, the first being rejection. The American would be crushed if he was rejected. His heart would shatter and he wouldn't be able to go on. The second is his nerves. They hold him tightly. Whenever he would work up the courage, his nerves will break him down. Just talking to Arthur was a challenge at times.

Alfred's heart beat would go from a tempo of 82 all the way to 110 when he saw Arthur. His otherwise tan complexion was flushed with red. His word would be lost and he was caught staring more time than one. Alfred was truly head over heels.

* * *

It was a Friday, and that meant a football game that night and a competition the very next day. Anyone who didn't want -or couldn't- come back to the school after three hours would stay after school. Alfred had his license and his own means of transportation; he just didn't want to go home. He liked being able to roam the halls with no one in them. He got to see a part of the school no one but band kids saw.

* * *

Arthur always stayed to help the theatre teacher.

The mischievous snare drum player would often pop in on them. He would annoy them, distract them, or even perform for them. Anything to be close to Arthur.

"Hey Artie~! Hey Mrs. Karpusi~!" Alfred called, coming into the classroom. The Greek teacher smiled up at the boy. "Hello Alfred~! How are you?" Mrs. Karpusi answered. Her son, Heracles, is also in band, actually playing the same instrument as Alfred. When she's not grading papers or making up lesson plans, she's at the sideline cheering them on.

"I'm fine~!" Alfred turns to a silent Arthur. "How are you Artie?" The Brit looked down at the work in front of him, ignoring the obnoxious American. "I'm fine Alfred… Just fine." Alfred pouted. "Stop being so cold, Artie!"

"Don't call me Artie! My name is Arthur!"

"I think the nickname is cute!" Mrs. Karpusi chimed in, happy to help Alfred and his cause.

Arthur blushes a deep crimson. "B-But I am not cute! And I'll thank you to remember that!" He huffed, standing and stomping out of the room in a rage. Alfred frowned to himself.

A hand patted his back. "It's okay Alfred, he'll come around." The theatre teacher said softly. "I-I don't know-" "Don't lie to me. I know what's going on." She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry~! It'll come in time. Now I have to go get my son!" Mrs. Karpusi practically skipped out of the room, leaving Alfred by himself.

"Well damn…"

A few hours passed and they had just finished marching their show. After circling their director they were set off for third quarter, free to do what they wanted. Alfred bolted for the concessions after putting down his drum and put on his bomber jacket. There was always a long line, and only 15 minutes for the band kids to get food. Saying hey to an "old friend" was the ideal way of skipping the unbelievable line. If you're not back by triple zero, you wouldn't be allowed to leave the stands the next game.

Alfred got what he always ordered, two things of cheese fries, a Coke, and Reece's peanut butter cups. Almost immediately the blonde started shoveling the fries into his mouth. "H-Hey Alfred." Someone called softly. Blue eyes looked up from the fries and met green ones.

Arthur was beautiful even in the cold. Frost nipped at his nose, cheeks, and ears. Despite the fact that bibbers –oversized overalls that are the pants portion of the uniform- never make anyone attractive, Arthur managed to looks as stunning as ever.

Unfortunately for Alfred, he caught him at the worst of times. Fries stuck out of his mouth and cheese spotted his face. No matter, Alfred smiled through the food causing half of it to drop out. And to his surprise, Arthur giggled. Alfred automatically blushed and swallowed. "Hey Arthur. What's up?"

The other blonde shrugged. "Just forgot my money and its bloody freezing out here." A shiver ran down his spine and he gripped his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

Alfred thought for a moment. "Come with me." He said and started towards the fence under the bleachers. He sat by the chain links and placed his feast down. Then, he took his jacket off, holding it out for Arthur.

The shorter blonde blushed. "I-I can't take your jacket! You'll freeze to death!" Alfred shook his head. "No I won't. Now shut up, take my jacket and sit next to me." Arthur blinked, taking the jacket and sitting next to Alfred. The taller smiled and fixed the jacket on his shoulders. Once that was finished he held out his fries. Arthur shook his head and Alfred gave him a look. Begrudgingly, Arthur took the fries and started eating. "You didn't have to give me this…"

"I wanted to. I don't need a second… And you were hungry…. You deserve it…" Alfred chewed his lip, looking away in embarrassment. Arthur smiled softly. "Thank you Alfred."

The taller blonde smiled back. "You're always welcome Artie," He looked over Arthur. "My jacket looks good on you. Wanna keep it for the night? It'll cover up the awful bibber~!" Arthur blushed and laughed, shaking his head. "Fine I'll keep it." Alfred then wrapped his arms around Arthur in a tight hug.

Arthur blushed and hugged back, enjoying more than just the warmth. He smiled into Alfred's neck and slyly took in his scent. Arthur loved the way he smelled like axe and leather. It's an intoxicating smell that fits him all too well. Arthur himself smelled amazing to Alfred. Rain, tea, and old books. Everything that reminded Alfred of Arthur.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted by a loud cousin of Alfred's. "COME ON BITCHES! IT'S ALMOST TRIPPLE ZERO!" Emily Jones was a Sophomore Saxophone player. The family resemblance was scary. She had the same blue eyes, blonde hair, and bone structure as Alfred. They've been mistake for twins multiple times. It's only fitting since their fathers looked so much alike as well.

Alfred broke the hug and glared. "Yeah, we're coming Emily," the blonde grumbled. Emily only giggled and skipped away. Alfred turned back to Arthur. "Come on, we gotta go." He agreed and they went back to the stands. There, Alfred and the drum line played cadences and stand tunes that they knew too well. It was same old same old for the rest of the game where the football team won 42-14. On the way back Alfred was the one to tap on his rim to give a beat so that everyone would stay in step.

In the band room, every one nearly passes out. They're exhausted. They shed the awful layers of the uniform, put their instruments away and left. Alfred waited, though. Arthur always took too long, he knew this, but with his own ride he could easily get back home.

He smiled as Arthur came up to him in his streets and Alfred's jacket. "You really like my jacket huh?" Alfred teased. A moment later the jacket was thrown at his face. "T-Take the damn thing…" Arthur mumbled, embarrassed. The junior only laughed loudly. "You got a ride home?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup… See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Call time was 1:30. Alfred was there at 1:00 for the leaders meeting. After the pointless five minute meeting, Alfred sprawled out on the band room floor and fell asleep until a rude freshman kicked him awake.

"Fuck… Little shit…" He hissed, his eyes landing on Arthur's little brother, Peter. The annoying trumpet player hated Alfred for absolutely no reason. Alfred received another kick to the gut for his last comment before Peter ran off with a Saxophone. The snare drum sat up groaning. When he checked his phone it was 1:25. He had 5 minutes to get to the practice field. "Fuuuuck!"

With little time to spare, Alfred got his drum and harness so he could run out to the field with only seconds to spare. "BAND-TEN-HUT!" Nikola, the drum major, called. Every one froze. Their chins were up, feet together, and a killer stare was on all of their faces. This was attention. "GO TO OPENING SET!" All 110 kids jogged to their first set. Alfred was at the back of the field with the rest of the Drumline.

Alfred watched Nikola's hands. With each swoop he hit his rims and added a small 'dut'. "Dut. Dut. Dut, dut, dut, dut." And the run through started. It almost seems robotic or militaristic. Everyone moving and shifting at the same time to make a huge picture. It was amazing to watch it all unfold.

Their show was a Broadway tribute. It was a mixture of some of the most famous Broadway songs ever written. The opener alone had four of the most memorable opening songs ever. It started off with the song 'Rent' from RENT. It takes the beginning of the song, and then transitions into 'No Place like London' from Sweeney Todd, with the arranger's own twist. The once soft instrumental was now intense with clashing sharps and flats, high and low notes all in order to go into 'Overture' from Phantom of the Opera. The transition decrescendos and swells for a crescendo. After that is the last bomb shell. 'No One Mourns the Wicked' from Wicked. The piece is powerful and great for the opening of an emotional show.

Any theatre junkie would love this full proof show. It's a very good thing most judges are not only band nerds but theatre nerds. They'll be humming along. They'll get invested. They'll love it. Most importantly, they'll score it well. No matter if the band is off step with the beat or they play a few notes wrong, the show and the sets will speak for themselves. It was meant to stun them. And that's just what it'll do. The majority of the band members love the show, which makes the drive even better.

They ran through the show three times before they were free to do what they wanted until they got on the bus at 3:15. They had about 30 minutes. As soon as they were called to be dismissed Alfred threw off his drum and collapsed, making an awkward grunting sound in the process.

"What a bad section leader! Almost late for practice!" A coy voice called. Alfred pouted and looked up at a smiling Arthur.

"Hey! It's not my fault I fell asleep!"

"Yeah I think it is."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Brit as he laughed and extended a hand to him. Alfred took it and was pulled to his feet. They smiled at each other and spent the 30 minutes together until they had to get on the bus for their first competition.

* * *

**HAPPY ANNAVERARY TO DAISY-MAX1196! Okay guys this whole story (which will be who know how long) is for the anniversary of me and my interweb best friend Daisy-Max1196 meeting. To be honest it's in two months but now I can develop it and it'll be a story by the date of: D I'm excited!**

**Now this band is huge 110 people! I HAVE MOST OF THEM PLANNED OUT! THERE ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE THERE! I KNOW WHAT THEY PLAY! I KNOW****WHAT GRADE THEY'RE IN! It's really time consuming…..**

**Any who, this is based off my band experiences. So if you think it's wrong well…. Come to my band. THE MUSIC IS ACUTALLY BEING DONE! It's being pieced together by my awesome friend thepocketparadox! It's not going to be ALL I want because she can't tweak it THAT much but she's doing an amazing job!**

**TO HEAR THE SONG LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! THE OPENER SHOULD BE UP SOON! FOR UPDATES BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! I think you should just like me of Facebook. **

**READ MY OTHERS! READ DAISY-MAX1196'S! READ THEPOCKETWATCHPARDOX'S! LOVE YOU! HAPPY ANNAVERSARY! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride seemed to drag on. This competition was only a bit due north, why was the ride taking so damn _long?!_ It seemed longer because Alfred was not sitting anywhere near Arthur. In fact, they weren't even on the same bus. The seating chart got mixed up and Alfred somehow ended up on the third bus crammed in a seat with his fellow snare, Gilbert. Even though the loud and obnoxious albino was dating Alfred's brother, he had little patience for him, making the ride that much more agonizing. Alfred sighed in great relief when he saw the gates of East Rowan.

This competition was prelims finals. They would perform twice and the scores for the whole day will count. The Directors' sign the band up for finals the most to support other band programs. They normally stay all day.

Once they parked there was no time to waste. They were supposed to warm up in 10 minutes. Everyone in the band has to be dressed and have their instruments put together within that ten minutes. The bus was a crowded mess with everyone trying to get off and put everything on. Alfred was surprised he was alive when he ran off the bus. His instrument was in the trailer and needed no assembly. Alfred fought his way past Mellophones, Trombones, and a tenor saxophone to get his beloved snare.

"ALFRED HELP THE PIT." Nickola yelled at him. The pit had to unload from the trailer then load onto the carts. Very little people actually help, and if Arthur wasn't on pit, neither would Alfred. The snare trotted over to the pit trailer and saw the small blonde deep in the corner finishing out the small chimes. "Hey Artie what do you need help with?"

Arthur looked up from his corner, raising his eyebrow to say _really?_ Alfred laughed lightly. "Yeah okay, I get it. You want me to get the chimes?" Arthur gave him a sweet smile that painted Alfred's face red. "Please?" The blue eyed blonde sputter and nodded, getting right to the instrument. This particular set has injured several members of the band and has even cut so deep to leave scars. _Maybe __**that's **__why Arthur wanted me to take them... _Alfred thought to himself, taking the cursed chimes and started pulling them to the cart.

"Holy crap these things are going to break any second." Alfred muttered to himself. The next task was getting the evil bells onto the cart. "This is how I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die if _I _help you!" A loud voice barked behind him. Alfred moved his head past the bells and saw Im Yong Soo. A South Korean who was an excellent bells player in the pit. That does not, however, mean hes not annoying to Alfred. "Yeah... Can you? 'Cause I don't want to have my face bashed in by these shitters."

Yong Soo laughed obnoxiously and placed a hand on the chimes. "Yeah Arthur sure wouldn't want that!" Alfred's ear perked. "What!?" Yong Soo snickered. "Nothing." The Korean and American lifted instrument and placed it on the cart.

"So what were you saying about Arthur?" Alfred fished a begging smile across his face. Yong Soo only cackled. "Nothing you need to know."

Alfred pouted and was going to ask him more but Demitri called for everyone to line up which meant silence and Alfred doing rim shots so the front of the line can hear him.

The line itself is supposed to be split into woodwinds and brass but, with the stubborn people in this band, it usually just ends up with random sections in random places. Alfred normally ends up staring at the back of a clarinet's head. Li Xiao was in front of him now. He was Im Yong Soo's cousin from Hong Kong. A strange kid but nice enough.

"BAND-TEN-HUT." Mrs. Edelstein yelled from the front of the line. Everyone snapped forward. "FORWARD MARCH."

_Dut. Dut. Dut dut. _Alfred shot. Everyone stepped first on their left foot, marching onto the field. The entire band played through their set with the best of their abilities, hungry for a win.

At the end, they were all panting. Tired of playing and marching. They all wore huge smiles across their faces. That was the best they've played the show. They could win this.

Mrs. Edelstein beamed at them and gave Alfred the signal. _Dut. Dut. Dut, dut, dut, dut, dut. _They all turned to the left and proceeded to squish into one line, following Mrs. Edelstein off the field and to the away stands on the other side of the field. Immediately everyone started to shed their extra layer. Alfred unzipped and nearly threw his snare down. The blistering cold hit his skin, he sighed in relief.

With all his strength, Alfred was able to make it to the top before collapsing on the abnormally thick stands. He curled up to feel the cold metal on his skin.

"Tired?" Arthur asked, giggling slightly at the lazy look in Alfred's eye.

"Ten minutes of marching around a field? Yeah I think I have an excuse to be tired." Alfred gave a small smirk. "Unlike you who just needs to stand there and play."

Arthur shrugs, "It's not my fault that they don't march the pit instruments anymore. They did my freshman year! So I don't want to hear it!" Alfred laughs and tried putting his head in the cold metal of the stand but a chilling shock ran through him. "AAAAAARTIEEEEEEEE," he whined. "My head is cold and I'm tired!"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do about?!" Arthur replied. Alfred shrugged and placed his head on Arthur's lap. He smiled up at him. Arthur turned a deep red. "Who said you could do that?" Alfred smiled sweetly at Arthur. "Pwease." The older blond blushes and finally nods.

Alfred's smile grew wider and Arthur smiled back. His nose was pink as well as his cheeks. Alfred thought it was cute. "You cold? I could get you my jacket when we go back to the bus."

"N-No thanks," he stuttered. "I'll be fine." Alfred frowned slightly. If he was cold now god knows how cold he'll be when the sun is completely down.

"I'm getting you my jacket later. But now I want food." Before he had time to protest Alfred took his hand and dragged him over to concessions, which was a surprising trek from the top of the stands. They hopped down then got in line for the pizza. "Do you want some? I can order for you to make it quicker." Arthur smiles. "Yes please."

When they reached the front of the line Alfred ordered the last pie and paid for it entirely. The people in back of them were furious. "Hey fuck wad! Ever think of anyone else besides your fatass!?" A set of hungry looking twins yelled at them from the line. Their orange hair and amber eyes matched perfectly down to each hair on their head. It was freaky to Alfred how twins can be so exact.

"Cool your tits, it's for me and my friend over here," Alfred pointed to Arthur. "I know hes skin and bone but he'll eat it." Arthur blushed and was about to protest when the twins just shook their heads and raised a middle finger to him. Alfred returned the gesture and pushed Arthur back to the stands. "Goddamn I hate people like that." The American muttered as they reached the top again.

"What? Cocky sons of bitches?" Arthur asked. Alfred snickered and nodded. "Yeah, them. Now eat." The Brit pouted and took a slice.

"You didn't have to pay for it all. I would have given you money..."

"Nope! You won't! I happily pay for you I-"

"Shut up!" Nikola hissed. "Another band is on the field!" Alfred groaned and turned his eyes to the field. A small band entered the field. They had a band of about 27. Wood Mountain was the smallest band Alfred has ever seen. It almost seemed unnatural since his year was the largest grouping of students, easily being in the 100's for his career in the band.

Out of pure curiosity Alfred watched intently. The small band made a loud first impression, their note taking Alfred aback. Their marching was almost perfect. Their intentions were stop on. And their performance was overall enjoyable. The movements were fun, the flags were colorful, and the music was beautiful. It was just a well thought out and executed show. When the finished Alfred shot up and clapped.

Everyone around him just stared. Alfred pouted. "You guys suck!" The American plopped down on the bleacher. "That was great! Why aren't you guys clapping?!"

"Because we know that no matter how hard we clap they aren't big enough to win." A freshman from Hong Kong blurted. Li Xiao was an annoying clarinet, always so bold face and harsh. His blank eyes didn't really show any caring for the band or even to piss Alfred off. He was merely making a comment. "Well fuck then!" Alfred released, going back to his pizza in frustration.

"_**First off I'd like to thank you all for coming to our Prelims Finals," **_The announcer rang over the loudspeaker. He was going to announce the bands that will be going on to the final performance, the ones who could leave, and the awards. The later your second performance, the better your first performance score. _**"Secondly, I would like to give a special Thanks to Wood Mountain, Wake Wood, and Moon Field for coming. Their performances were fantastic."**_ The crowd cheered for the three going home empty handed besides a trophy for second or first place in the 1A division and possibly nothing in 2A.

"_**Now for the part that you all REALLY care about. The awards! Now, in 1A competition, second place in music... Wake Wood!"**_ The second that held the Wake Wood students cheered. In 1A, there was only two bands. _**"First place in music for 1A competition... Wood Mountain!" **_They cheered as well. At least they get to go home with something that says first place. The patterned continued in the 1A division, making Wood Mountain the overall winner in 1A. The same went for 2A. Crescent Hills won all but one first place in the 2A division, allowing them to move forward into the competition while Moon Field was forced to go home.

3A was a different story, with bands larger than 75, they were more competitive than the 1A or 2A. This Category had three contestants. Two of them will go home with trophies and the other one will just sit and listen. _**"First off on our long list of awards is second place for marching! And the second place marching of 2A isssssss...Adams!" **_The group cheered and stood then quickly made their way back down. Montbark and East Mayford both crossed their fingers for first. _**"And First place for marching in 3A competition is! EAST MAYFORD!" **_ The East Mayford kids burst and screamed. Montbark thought they were screwed. But as it turns out, Adams only got second place in marching, therefore giving Montbark and East Mayford an equal amount of awards after that. Putting Adams in the back and giving Easy Mayford only a slight lead over Montbark.

Then it was time for 4A. The largest bands ranging from 95 up. Naturally they are the better half of the marching band world. They are cleaner and much more cut throat, even if they try and act nicely to the other. There are four big bands waiting for their placement. World Academy, Jefferson, Daniels, and Ouran. They all clawed their way up to get to their size and stature. The awards are normally scattered or stay between two. Alfred bit his lip for the 5 categories of awards.

"_**Alright! Finally for our 4A. In Color guard... second place for 4A competition... is...World Academy!"**_ Alfred and the rest of the band shot up and screamed. It maybe just second place but they're on the map. _**"First place in Color guard...is...OURAN!" **_Across the stands the prestigious private high school screamed. When Alfred looked over, he saw the orange of the twin's hair. _**"In Drumline... Second place... 4A competition... Ouran!" **_ They opposing band screamed again at another victory. _**"Drumline... First place... 4A... WORLD ACADEMY!" **_ They went up again, gaining a first place trophy. _**"Drum major... Second place... 4A...Ouran!" **_ A less enthusiastic scream came from Ouran. _**"Drum major... First place... 4A... WORLD ACADEMY! Marching... Second place... 4A... World Academy! Marching... First place... 4A... OURAN!" **_A final scream came from the opposing side of the stands. This was the award that mattered. Not only because the two were tied but music was the most important category. Mrs. Edelstein always told them if they could sound like a concert band on the field, they would win for sure. _**"And finally, Music for 4A, second place goes to...Ouran! That means World Academy has won first place in Music! " **_World Academy band shot up, screamed, some even cried. They were one step closer to being crowned Grand Champion. These scores will be added and averaged out with their next score. Winning three out of the five categories gives them the edge they need.

"_**Thank you so much to all our bands that competed today! The order for performances is Crescent Hills, Adams, Montbark, East Mayford, Daniels, Jefferson, Ouran, and World Academy. We're going to have our dinner break now. Pizza, hot chocolate and coffee is available at the concessions. Thank you." **_

Alfred beamed at Arthur. "Artie, we're going to win!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I HAVE BEEN UNDER SO MUCH SHIT LATELY AND GHUSELDHGUKEAFDLJIGHJERAFKJG HEADO;JIHLGDAUKDGJR BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS AD HERE IT IS! YOU'LL GET THE OTHER HALF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *CAN YOU TELL I'M TRYING TO DRAG THIS OUT AS LONG AS I CAN?!* ANYWAYS. THAT YOU FOR READING GUSIE. OH BTW, I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR BAND STORIES! *Probably too much to ask for*But I think I would benefit if I knew other bands! **

**BY THE WAY, YES I DID PUT OURAN KIDS IN THERE. LITTERALLY EVERYONE IN HETALIA IS IN THAT FUCKING BAND. I HAD TO PUT NYO TO FILL IT UP. SORRY. OH OH O HO HO IH O HO NDAOIJFHGDLKJFNGOIGK I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASE AND DANKE!**


End file.
